


Le pouvoir de l'amour

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys' Love, Drarry, Espoir, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff, Hope, Howgarts, Love, M/M, Poudlard, Saint Valentin, amour, l'amour gagne toujours, tendresse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: "Il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore". Après avoir surpris une scène surréaliste, Severus Rogue se décide d'agir. Il pensait pouvoir régler les choses d'un sort, mais il ne se doutait pas des conséquences de son acte... Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Le pouvoir de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit OS écrit à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. je voulais de la douceur, et de l'espoir, mais le tout vu d'un point de vue extérieur au couple, pour garder plein de mystère sur leur relation.  
> J'espère avoir atteint mon objectif, et que vous aimerez cette courte histoire.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça sera avec plaisir que j'en prendrais connaissance.  
> Bonne lecture !

Tout avait changé.  
Soudain, le monde entier avait basculé sur son axe, et Severus Rogue, austère professeur de potions, en avait été le témoin privilégié.

Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, ne pas voir ce qui se passait. Ne pas avoir à agir. L'ignorance était parfois un cadeau...

Lorsqu'il y pensait, il se disait que ce n'était que parce qu'il était habitué à observer qu'il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Son rôle d'espion l'obligeait à enregistrer chaque détail, chaque élément et à y revenir ensuite jusqu'à pouvoir en extraire chaque information.

Severus observait avec attention Harry Potter depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Le gosse avait le visage de James Potter, et il l'avait détesté d'emblée persuadé de se trouver face à une copie miniature de son persécuteur du passé, outrageusement vaniteux et gâté.  
Il était déterminé à se venger, d'autant plus que Dumbedore lui avait demandé de se montrer indulgent avec le cher bambin... Comme s'il fallait le préserver, lui donner plus qu'aux autres.

Il avait tenu son rôle à la perfection, en humiliant l'insupportable morveux dès le premier cours. Il avait cru qu'écraser l'héritier Potter lui apporterait un peu de paix, ou serait comme un baume sur son passé douloureux, mais il n'avait eu que de l'amertume et l'impression d'être un idiot.

Severus Rogue avait toujours été décrit comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Après tout, il était devenu le plus jeune Maître des potions de l'histoire, prouvant à tous sa maîtrise dans cette discipline ardue. Il était un parfait occlumens, et un très bon legilimens. Curieux de nature, il élargissait régulièrement ses connaissances.  
L'homme savait réfléchir également, et avait une capacité de déduction hors normes. Il savait relever des détails, et les assembler ensuite pour en tirer des certitudes. Il avait cultivé ce don avec soin, fort utile dans sa position précaire.

Aussi, en observant le jeune Potter, il avait noté un certain nombre de faits discordants, qui n'entraient pas dans sa vision de l'héritier choyé imbu de lui-même. Mais c'était un Potter, le fils de James, celui qui lui avait volé la femme de sa vie, aussi, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et écarta toutes ses observations, fermant son esprit à toute forme de compassion envers le gamin.  
Il n'oublia pas sa promesse de le protéger cependant et s'y attela, malgré la détestable manie du jeune garçon à se lancer tête la première face au danger, ne semblant pas posséder la moindre once d'instinct de survie.

Les années avaient passé, le gamin était devenu un jeune adolescent. Si Severus devait être honnête, il restait terrible avec le garçon plus par habitude que par conviction. Même s'il se refusait à tirer des conclusions de ce qu'il avait vu de Harry Potter, les traits du garçon changeaient en vieillissant et il ne ressemblait plus tant que ça à James. Pire encore, il trouvait de plus en plus de similitudes avec Lily dans ses expressions, dans sa façon de rire ou d'agir. Même s'il le comparait toujours à son père, il n'avait rien du prétentieux James. Cependant, Severus préférerait être découpé en rondelles plutôt que d'avouer son erreur.

Lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, il avait été furieux lorsque le nom de Harry était sorti de la coupe. Furieux, mais surtout inquiet. Il avait immédiatement cru l'adolescent qui affirmait n'y être pour rien. Potter était un Gryffondor typique, agissant avec impulsivité. Cette manière détournée de participer au tournoi ne collait pas à sa personnalité, c'était totalement Serpentard. Il aurait pu le défendre, mais son instinct lui avait hurlé d'afficher tout le mépris possible pour le jeune Potter.  
Il avait laissé les élèves de sa maison l'humilier et se moquer de lui, regrettant parfois son rôle ingrat. Malgré le rejet clair de tous ses camarades - toutes maisons confondues - le gamin avait gardé la tête haute, et n'avait jamais cessé de clamer son innocence...

A l'instant où le gosse avait disparu dans le labyrinthe en compagnie de l'autre héros de Poudlard, il avait su. La marque sur son bras avait commencé à brûler, mais il était resté sur place, protégé. Il pourrait toujours ramper aux pieds de son maître revenu d'entre les morts pour prétendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Dumbledore sans éveiller les soupçons. Il pourrait supporter les Doloris, mais il se refusait à assister à la mise à mort du gamin qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Il se sentait terriblement impuissant, priant pour un miracle.

Par chance, le miracle eut lieu. L'impossible Potter revint de l'enfer entier, tenant le corps sans vie de son camarade. Le gamin était dévasté, incapable de lâcher le cadavre du pauvre Diggory, hurlant en sanglotant que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il fallait l'arrêter.

L'adolescent était relativement indemne, hormis une vilaine coupure sur le bras. Il tremblait surtout, en état de choc, les yeux écarquillés, et les pupilles dilatées.

Severus lui saisit le poignet, ignorant Dumbledore à ses côtés, et fixa le gosse dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer par son regard qu'il voulait le réconforter, qu'il le croyait et qu'il était de son côté. D'un geste brusque aux yeux de leur public, il força entre ses lèvres une potion calmante sans briser le lien visuel.  
Étrangement, Harry sembla comprendre, puisqu'il s'apaisa légèrement et cessa de pleurer hystériquement, fixant son professeur avec une confiance étonnante, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues sales.

Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur sa véritable allégeance - les évènements prouvaient qu'il y avait un traître au sein même de l'école - Severus dût s'éloigner du gamin, comme s'il se moquait bien de ce qui pourrait lui arriver..  
Il laissa Fol-Oeil entraîner le gamin, persuadé que c'était un ordre du Directeur, et examina le terrain où s'était trouvé le labyrinthe d'un œil distrait mais toujours aussi acéré.

Une des créature de Hagrid stupefixée attira son attention, et il fronça les sourcils. Dans le récit haché du gosse, il y avait eu la mention qu'il n'avait croisé aucune résistance, comme si quelqu'un avait dégagé le chemin pour lui. La voix bourrue de Krum qui s'excusait auprès de la vélane en affirmant qu'il avait été sous Imperium lui glaça les sangs.

Son instinct bouillonnait et il ferma un instant les yeux, assemblant calmement chaque élément qu'il avait noté, retraçant le comportement de chacun, jusqu'à arriver à une conclusion. Il jura et s'élança, criant au Directeur de le suivre, se moquant bien de ce que pourraient penser les spectateurs de cette soudaine prise de conscience.  
Accompagné de Dumbledore, ils arrivèrent à temps pour tirer Harry Potter d'un mauvais pas - un de plus. Tout ce temps, Fol'Oeil n'avait été qu'un imposteur, et il était enfin démasqué...

Plus tard, une fois le calme revenu, Severus nota l'agitation et l'inquiétude de ses Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait rien pour eux. L'enjeu était bien trop important pour qu'il ne risque sa couverture, et il devait afficher une dévotion intacte pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Il savait qu'il regretterait un jour de ne pas avoir tendu la main vers ces gosses perdus, engagés dans une guerre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais comme le répétait Dumbledore, c'était pour le plus grand bien. De son rôle dépendaient tant de choses... tant de vies...

L'été fut une longue suite de Doloris pour le punir de ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel, bien qu'il fut félicité d'avoir malgré tout gardé sa position d'espion, proche de Dumbledore, à Poudlard. Severus ferma soigneusement son esprit aussi bien pour ne pas devenir fou sous la douleur que pour ne pas trahir ses secrets.

A la rentrée, il vit les cernes de Potter, sa pâleur et son regard hanté. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte, puisque son filleul fixait son ennemi de toujours d'un air impénétrable.  
Comme toujours, il nota dans un coin de son esprit le comportement de Drago Malefoy, puis il l'écarta. Plus tard, il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir été plus attentif, persuadé qu'il aurait pu éviter certains événements.

Mais Ombrage était arrivée à Poudlard et il faisait son possible pour la contrer, conscient de la folie destructrice de l'envoyée du Ministère.

Lorsque Drago rejoignit la Brigade inquisitoriale, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il nota la traque que son filleul menait contre Potter, mais il s'en désintéressa totalement, décidant que ce n'était que des enfants encore, et qu'il avait assez à penser avec le retour de Voldemort et ses exigences... Ils ne pouvaient pas se blesser réellement, et Potter écoperait certainement de retenues supplémentaires. Une bonne façon de le garder hors du danger, finalement.

Jusqu'au jour où il surprit un échange de regards étrange, un échange qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Potter quitta la Grande Salle après un éclat bruyant à sa table, visiblement une dispute, et sa fuite fut couverte par les démons jumeaux Weasley qui assurèrent le désordre, occupant Ombrage et le reste des professeurs. Ils empêchaient même les autres Gryffondor de partir à la suite de leur héros.  
Silencieux comme une ombre, Severus s'élança dans l'indifférence générale, surtout après avoir vu Drago se glisser à son tour hors de la Grande Salle, comme une ombre.

Malgré ses capacités exceptionnelles de déduction, Severus se trouva totalement démuni par ce qu'il surprit.

Drago s'était engouffré dans une salle de classe déserte, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Severus se plaqua contre la porte entrouverte, observant la scène, persuadé qu'il aurait à stopper une bataille stérile de plus. Il les laisserait échanger quelques sorts, puis il interviendrait, et s'assurerait que la faute ne retombe sur le Survivant. Il l'enverrait en retenue et déduirait quelques points du sablier des Gryffondor. Comme toujours.  
Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Drago enlaçant Potter, comme s'il le réconfortait, lui murmurant à l'oreille. Le Gryffondor s'accrochait à son camarade, avec du désespoir dans sa posture. Et beaucoup d'abandon.

Severus ne pouvait pas entendre les mots qu'ils échangeaient, cependant il pouvait lire leur gestuelle, comprenant ainsi qu'ils ne semblaient plus se détester et que leur intimité semblait dater d'un certain temps au vu de leur aisance. Ils avaient visiblement totalement confiance en l'autre...  
Avec la désagréable impression d'être un voyeur, il vit leur doigts s'enlacer doucement. Ils murmuraient juste, collés l'un à l'autre, mais la scène était pleine d'une tendresse poignante.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire, et Severus dut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son filleul avec cette expression sur le visage. Il semblait si heureux... comme s'ils avaient l'avenir devant eux. Comme si rien ne les menaçait.  
Il les vit s'embrasser, à la fois hésitants et sûrs de leurs sentiments.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant, son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Il devait protéger Potter. C'était la mission qu'il s'était fixé, et il n'avait jamais dévié de sa route. Mais il voulait aussi protéger Drago autant que possible. Il ne pourrait pas éviter tous les dangers au garçon qu'il avait vu grandir, mais il voulait le garder en vie lui aussi.

Il pensa aux conséquences d'une telle relation. Il maudit ces deux gamins de jouer les Roméo et Juliette modernes, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là alors qu'ils semblaient se détester peu avant.  
Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à se servir de Drago pour affaiblir Potter. Malefoy ou non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop englué dans sa folie pour épargner le fils de son fidèle Mangemort.

C'était un amour sincère qui était en train de naître sous ses yeux, d'éclore doucement. Quelque part en chemin, la haine enfantine qu'ils avaient cultivé avec passion s'était muée en autre chose, et il y avait sûrement eu un évènement qui avait fait tout basculer.  
C'était un amour impossible en tant de guerre. La littérature regorgeait peut être d'histoires d'amour qui finissaient bien, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que la réalité n'était jamais aussi tendre.

Severus leur laissa autant de temps que possible, il les laissa trouver le réconfort dans leur étreinte amoureuse et leurs baisers d'adolescents. Puis il ferma les yeux, et murmura un "Pardonnez-moi" presque désespéré, avant d'entrer brutalement dans la pièce, surprenant les deux garçons.

Il les stupéfixa d'un geste souple avant qu'ils n'aient le réflexe de sortir leurs baguettes. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre. Puis, il ferma les yeux une fois de plus pour se donner du courage, et soupira en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
Potter comprit. Il le vit dans le regard vert plein de terreur, le suppliant en silence de ne rien faire. Ses pensées - qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à protéger - hurlaient pour lui. Mais Severus voulait que les deux garçons soient en sécurité aussi il resta inflexible. Il enfouit ses sentiments loin dans son cœur, et leva sa baguette.

\- Oubliettes.

Il ne laissa que le souvenir de leur bagarres, de leur rivalité. Il effaça le reste avec soin, s'assurant qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre idée qu'ils aient pu être si proches. Au moins, ils avaient su être discrets, et ne pas se confier à leurs amis respectifs, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.  
D'un levicorpus, il les sépara, mettant en scène leurs corps figés, alors qu'ils avaient encore les yeux dans le vague, et ferma les yeux un instant pour jouer le rôle ingrat qu'il s'était assigné.  
Il leva le stupéfix et les regarda se dévisager avec colère.  
Les deux adolescents ne connaissaient désormais plus que leur haine habituelle, et la rage qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Qu'ils avaient eu autrefois.

Il prit sa voix la plus glaciale pour s'adresser à eux.  
\- Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison pour vous battre ainsi dans une salle déserte.

Bien évidemment, sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui venait de se produire, ils restèrent silencieux, sourcils froncés. Severus ajouta, repoussant la culpabilité au fond de lui.  
\- Le sort que vous avez lancé, Monsieur Potter, aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Heureusement, il semble vous avoir privé que des souvenirs de ces dernières minutes. Rien d'inoubliable...

Bien au contraire, ne put s'empêcher de penser le Maître des potions. Il leur avait ôté ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, et ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Il les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient aucunes réminiscences. Visiblement, tout était redevenu comme autrefois s'il se fiait à la colère qui les animait.

Puisque c'était Potter et qu'il était incapable de ne pas se jeter en plein danger, le gosse se précipita au Ministère un peu plus tard dans l'année, croyant secourir son repris de justice de parrain.  
Et évidemment, tout ne se déroula pas parfaitement bien.

Le groupe d'adolescent mené par le Gryffondor tomba dans une véritable embuscade, face à un groupe de Mangemorts aguerris.  
Pour des gamins inexpérimentés, ils s'en sortirent bien. L'Ordre menés par Dumbledore intervint pour les sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés, et bien évidemment, Black accourut pour son filleul.  
Sauf que quelque chose tourna terriblement mal.  
Si mal que Sirius Black fut tué sous les yeux de Harry Potter.

Severus n'était pas présent au Ministère même s'il était celui qui avait prévenu l'Ordre que le Gryffondor allait faire quelque chose de stupide, puisqu'il avait un rôle d'espion à préserver. Mais il avait entendu les cris de désespoir du gosse, il avait senti sa magie s'agiter détruisant tout sur son passage, et il avait vu son état presque catatonique à leur retour, une fois sa rage évacuée.  
Son filleul avait assisté à la scène de loin, sans compter que la rumeur avait déjà révélé que Potter avait dévasté le bureau du directeur, et il était resté silencieux et impassible. À cet instant, Severus avait regretté d'avoir privé Potter d'un peu de réconfort. Le Gryffondor avait vécu bien trop d'épreuves pour son jeune âge, et il craignait de voir son esprit se briser. De ce qu'il avait vu ce fameux jour, Drago était capable d'apaiser le brun, et de le faire se sentir en sécurité. Mais c'était oublié, il avait tout fait disparaître.  
Pour étouffer sa culpabilité, il se répéta que c'était pour leur bien. Juste pour leur bien.

Rapidement, cependant, les vacances furent là et les élèves furent renvoyés dans leurs familles respectives.  
Puisque Voldemort s'était exposé au Ministère et que son retour avait été publiquement annoncé - provoquant la chute de Fudge - Severus n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se préoccuper du moral de Potter, enlisé dans son rôle d'espion, occupé à jouer un jeu dangereux entre les deux camps.  
Il devait offrir assez au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas être soupçonné de traîtrise tout en ne se faisant pas démasquer par le Ministère durant les crimes qu'il devait commettre. Dumbledore était son protecteur, mais Severus avait de nombreux ennemis, et certains auraient aimé le voir condamné à Azkaban.

C'est en revenant de mission qu'il découvrit que son filleul avait été marqué, visiblement contre sa volonté s'il se fiait aux regards de dégoût que le garçon lançait discrètement à son bras, lorsqu'il pensait ne pas être observé. Le blondinet sûr de lui qu'il avait toujours connu se tenait droit et impassible comme autrefois, mais Severus vit son regard vide et le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Il avait visiblement échoué à le protéger comme il le voulait, mais il se répéta que Drago était en vie, et qu'il l'aiderait quoi qu'il arrive.

Le potionniste ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant combien d'enfants encore allaient être sacrifiés. Drago était le prix de la liberté de Lucius, et même si Narcissa le força à jurer qu'il le protégerait, il savait que son filleul avait perdu quelque chose en prenant cette marque ignoble. Même s'il faisait le fier, il était brisé au fond de lui.

Le retour à Poudlard fut bien moins joyeux que les autres années. Avec le mage noir de retour, l'avenir s'assombrissait, même pour les plus jeunes. L'école était encore un bastion imprenable, le dernier endroit sûr du monde magique peut être, mais elle finirait par tomber, un jour ou l'autre.  
Severus nota que Potter arrivait bon dernier, des traces de sang sur sa chemise, débraillé et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Le Gryffondor jeta un regard furieux à son filleul, et ne participa pas au repas, se contentant de rester assis, ses yeux couleur d'Avada fixés sur le blond, ne masquant même pas sa colère.  
Drago ne mangea pas non plus, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard vert. Il resta à triturer la nourriture dans son assiette, tête baissée, pâle et silencieux. Bien loin du petit coq arrogant qu'il avait été à une époque.

Contrairement aux autres années, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ne furent jamais vu en train de se battre en public. S'ils avaient des confrontations, c'était suffisamment discret pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris et qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de passer par l'infirmerie pour soigner des plaies ou des bosses...  
L'un traquait l'autre, le second semblait mettre toute son énergie à disparaître longuement, avant de réapparaître, épuisé et pensif. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait de repas convenables, picorant, quittant la Grande Salle précipitamment. Ils avaient terriblement maigri - surtout Potter qui avait déjà la peau sur les os à la rentrée.

Bien qu'il continua de garder un œil sur les deux garçons, Severus était débordé, entre les cours à donner, les missions confiées par Dumbledore et celles ordonnées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui fallait toute son attention pour ne pas commettre d'impair et ne pas se trahir - ce qui assurément lui aurait coûté la vie...  
Ce fut peut être pour cette raison qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'intensité de l'obsession du Gryffondor, du regard vert qui ne quittait jamais la silhouette du Serpentard. De cette fascination qui allait jusqu'au point où le brun s'écartait de ses amis les plus proches, et allait même jusqu'à se disputer avec eux.

En les voyant tous les deux absents du repas, un soir, il devina immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct encore une fois.

Il ne montra rien de son inquiétude, quittant juste la Grande Salle à pas pressés, partant à la recherche des deux adolescents, jurant qu'il les enverrait tous les deux en retenue jusqu'à la fin des temps pour être sûr qu'ils ne pourraient plus se croiser.

En arrivant au troisième étage, il entendit des sanglots déchirants entrecoupés d'appels au secours et il se précipita.

En entrant dans les toilettes des filles, celles toujours inondées car hantées par Mimi Geignarde, il se figea, son esprit essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

Son filleul était étendu au sol, terriblement pâle, les yeux clos et la respiration difficile. Son sang formait une flaque autour de lui, qui se diluait dans l'eau au sol.  
Potter était sur lui, en larmes, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine pour limiter l'écoulement du fluide vital, visiblement dévasté. Il le suppliait de rester avec lui, de s'accrocher.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus était incapable de réagir. Il reconnaissait les effets d'un sort qu'il avait créé, un sort si noir qu'il ne l'avait révélé à personne. Il l'avait inventé dans un moment de colère, après avoir subi une humiliation cruelle des Maraudeurs. Une de plus. Severus le leur destinait mais Lily... Lily l'avait apaisé et convaincu que la vengeance n'apporterait rien. Il avait donc caché ce sort et était resté muet à ce sujet, ne s'en servant que pour se défendre dans son rôle d'espion, sans jamais dévoiler à quiconque son existence. Il n'imaginait même pas les ravages que pourrait causer Bella avec ce sort...

Le cœur déchiré, il vit Potter caresser doucement la joue de Drago, en un geste si tendre et si doux qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur les sentiments du Gryffondor. Ce fut cet effleurement presque inconscient qui lui permis de réagir, alors qu'il craignait que la mémoire ne revienne subitement aux deux garçons.  
Il avança à grands pas, transformant l'inquiétude pour son filleul en colère contre l'idiot qui avait lancé un sort noir alors même qu'il était le symbole de la lumière.  
\- Potter ! Qu'avez vous fait ?

Le regard vert se tourna vers lui, noyé dans les larmes, et le garçon le supplia littéralement.  
\- Professeur... Sauvez-le... Je vous en prie, aidez-le ! Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas ce que ça ferait...

Severus se pencha sur Drago et laissa échapper un léger souffle soulagé en se rendant compte qu'il était encore en vie. Sa respiration était ténue mais régulière. Avant même de commencer à le soigner, il dévisagea le Gryffondor, qui semblait incapable de s'éloigner, et incapable de laisser le jeune Serpentard inconscient. Incapable de briser le contact entre eux.  
\- Où avez-vous trouvé ce sort ?

Mais le Gryffondor était trop désespéré pour comprendre la question. Il tremblait, littéralement en état de choc, incapable de quitter Drago du regard, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
Il murmura, la voix brisée.  
\- Je ne savais pas... je ne savais pas ce que ça ferait. Je suis tellement désolé...

Severus soupira, et décida de parer au plus urgent. Il se pencha sur son filleul, sourcils froncés, et posa les mains sur son torse, à l'endroit où le sort l'avait frappé. Au dessus de la large entaille, il commença à chantonner "vulnera sanentur" en une sorte de mélopée lancinante, concentrant sa magie.  
Peu à peu, la blessure se referma, alors que le sang répandu retournait dans le corps du jeune sorcier.

Enfin, Drago cligna lentement des yeux, visiblement perdu. Il tourna légèrement la tête et Severus n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il fixait Potter, qui s'était éloigné pour le laisser sauver son rival. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de colère ou de haine dans son regard. C'était comme s'ils étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre, incapables de se détourner ou de rester séparés.

Retenant un juron, Severus prit son filleul dans ses bras, remarquant distraitement qu'il avait perdu trop de poids depuis le début de l'année, et se redressa, avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas, sa cape volant derrière lui. Au moment de passer la porte, il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, et il grogna, sans se retourner.  
\- Vous viendrez en retenue à vingt heures Potter. Cet acte ne restera pas impuni.

Il s'attendait presque à des protestations, parce qu'il était certain que Potter n'avait pas simplement agressé Drago. Ils avaient dû se battre et leur énième dispute avait dégénéré... Mais le gamin souffla juste, d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Il ira bien Professeur ? Il va s'en sortir ?

Même si c'était terriblement cruel, compte tenu de l'inquiétude sincère du Gryffondor, Severus partit à grands pas sans donner la moindre réponse.  
En baissant les yeux sur son filleul, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le voir regarder derrière lui, fixant probablement la silhouette de son rival de toujours - et bien plus - alors qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans le silence, Drago ayant volontairement fermé les yeux, probablement pour éviter toute question sur ce qui venait de se produire.  
Lorsqu'il le déposa sur un lit, cependant, les yeux gris le fixèrent un long moment, et il soupira.  
\- Ce n'était pas de la faute de Potter...

Severus grogna et allait tourner les talons quand la main du jeune homme agrippa sa manche, un air suppliant sur le visage.  
Le Maître des potions soupira, et ferma les yeux un instant, se souvenant de leur complicité, ce fameux jour où il leur avait lancé un Oubliettes. Finalement, il abdiqua, plus pour tranquilliser le gamin qui semblait si jeune et si vulnérable à cet instant que par bonté d'âme.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Le Serpentard se détendit, visiblement soulagé et se laissa faire passivement quand Pomfresh fondit sur lui pour lui faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Severus avait deviné que Potter était allé à l'infirmerie, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il maudissait Dumbledore de lui avoir restitué l'artefact magique venant de son père, ne comprenant pas comment ce vieux fou pouvait mettre en danger l'imprudent Gryffondor de cette façon... Il était évident compte tenu de ses antécédents que Potter s'en servirait pour fouiner et désobéir à tous les ordres qui lui avaient été donné.

Lorsque le Maître des potions était venu rendre visite à Drago, son filleul semblait moins désespéré. Il y avait cette lueur étrange dans son regard, qu'il ne pouvait attribuer qu'à Potter. Il n'y avait toujours eu que Potter pour le faire réagir avec autant d'intensité.  
Cependant, son filleul ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire, pas encore. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne serait pas le cas avant la fin de la guerre...

Lorsque Potter s'était présenté à sa retenue, il s'était montré inhabituellement docile. Il avait juste refusé de dire où il avait trouvé le sort qu'il avait utilisé, restant muet, et se justifiant en jurant qu'il ignorait l'effet qu'il aurait. Le professeur de potions avait abandonné en voyant le regard vert hanté par la culpabilité.  
Severus l'avait donc réprimandé pour sa stupidité, répétant encore et encore qu'on ne testait pas un sort inconnu de cette façon. Encore moins un sort noir lorsqu'on était le symbole du bien.

Potter ne s'était pas révolté. Il avait juste baissé la tête, s'était excusé, et avait demandé des nouvelles de Drago. Et lorsqu'il parlait de son rival de toujours, il y avait un éclat dans son regard qui n'était pas présent quelques jours plus tôt. Un éclat étrange, indéfinissable, qui n'était ni de la haine, ni de l'amour. Juste une preuve d'un intérêt presque obsessionnel.

Severus aurait pu lui relancer un Oubliettes. Le forcer à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas leurs disputes stupides d'enfants. Mais Potter allait vers un avenir bien sombre, et il aurait besoin de tout ce qui pourrait lui donner l'envie de se battre. Y compris une rivalité idiote avec son filleul.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Severus, fou de rage, parcourait une fois de plus les couloirs à la recherche de Potter et de Drago. Le Serpentard venait juste d'être libéré de l'infirmerie et Pomfresh l'avait pris à part pour lui dire que le jeune garçon était visiblement tourmenté par quelque chose et qu'il ne mangeait pas assez.  
Severus n'avait pas répondu, sachant parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas dans la vie de Drago. La marque sur son bras... et la mystérieuse mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Il avait voulu trouver son filleul pour essayer de lui arracher une fois encore ses secrets et le convaincre qu'il pouvait l'aider, mais le gamin avait filé comme une anguille.  
Bien qu'agacé de remettre la conversation délicate à plus tard, le professeur ne s'était pas inquiété. Il était son Directeur de maison, il finirait bien par le retrouver.

En arrivant à l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle, Drago n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Personne à la table des verts et argent ne semblait inquiet de son absence, signe qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Depuis qu'il était marqué, l'adolescent s'était volontairement isolé de ses camarades de toujours, et son caractère difficile avait convaincu tout le monde de le laisser en paix.

Avec un soupir, Severus décida de laisser un peu de temps au garçon. Après tout il était passé près de la mort et il avait la vie de ses parents entre les mains... S'il échouait en temps que Mangemort, les Malefoy seraient froidement tués pour servir d'exemple.  
Cependant, il se crispa en voyant une agitation inhabituelle à la table des rouge et or.

Potter forcément. C'était toujours Potter.  
Cependant, ce n'était pas sa présence qui posait problème mais son absence.

Severus plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore, et s'adressa à lui sèchement - plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Qu'avez vous fait de votre petit prodige, Albus ?

De l'autre côté du directeur, Minerva émit un glapissement outré, prête à défendre son élève bec et ongles. Cependant, Albus eut un petit sourire mystérieux et il haussa les épaules calmement.  
\- Et bien... il devait avoir envie de calme. Ou il n'avait pas faim. Peu importe. Ce garçon a besoin parfois d'un peu de... solitude pour se sentir mieux.

Le cœur battant, pris d'un soupçon terrible alors qu'il se souvenait de son départ précipité d'un repas dans les mêmes conditions quelques mois plus tôt, il montra les dents.  
\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il fasse écrouler l'école livré à lui même ? Après tout il est le spécialiste des stupidités du genre !

Dumbledore gloussa et se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants.  
\- Ne soyez pas si... dur avec lui, Severus. Harry est un gentil garçon, il n'y a que vous qui ne voulez pas le voir.  
Vexé, le professeur de potions marmonna que le gosse avait assez d'admirateurs pour qu'il en fasse partie et il repoussa son assiette, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Finalement, l'agitation des deux âmes damnées de Potter le décida. Si même eux ne savaient pas où il était passé, alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient été de tous les mauvais coups... sauf ceux impliquant son filleul.  
Il se leva brusquement mais Dumbledore le retint un instant par la manche.  
\- Severus ?  
Il se dégagea d'un geste sec, ses yeux noirs flamboyants d'agacement.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai du travail qui m'attend.  
Le Directeur le fixa de longues secondes, avant de soupirer.  
\- Très bien. Nous nous verrons plus tard dans ce cas.

Sans répondre, le Maître des potions quitta la pièce à grands pas, laissant sa cape voler autour de lui.

Il vérifia en premier lieu les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais elles étaient désertes. Un instant, le souvenir de son filleul étendu au milieu de son sang lui revint en mémoire, et une petite voix lui chuchota désagréablement que ce ne serait pas arrivé s'il ne leur avait pas lancé un Oubliettes au début pour les séparer.

Il laissa échapper un grognement agacé et reparti rapidement, essayant de trouver où les deux gosses pouvaient se trouver. Il avait le sentiment qu'il les trouverait une fois de plus ensemble, comme toujours. Ces deux là n'avaient jamais été capable de rester à l'écart l'un de l'autre après tout. Ils en revenaient toujours à se tourner autour.

En arrivant devant la salle de classe où tout avait basculé, il failli laisser échapper un ricanement mauvais et désabusé. Bien évidemment, ils étaient là. Se fixant. Imperméables à ce qui les entourait, plus rien d'autre n'existait pour eux que l'autre.

Ils venaient de se parler visiblement, sans animosité. Sans cris. Il leur manquait un moment de leur histoire commune, et ils en avaient conscience, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

Caché derrière la porte, Severus ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver... juste sous ses yeux, encore.

Conscient qu'il allait devoir recommencer, les séparer une fois de plus, il réprima une vague de nausée. Le professeur leva sa baguette, mais à l'instant où il allait prononcer le sort, une main se posa sur son bras.

Dumbledore. Évidemment.

Severus se dégagea et toisa froidement son supérieur.  
\- Ça doit être fait. Pour les protéger.  
Le vieil homme gloussa, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Ne comprenez vous pas que ça ne fonctionnera pas, Severus ? Vous ne pourrez pas les forcer à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
\- Albus...  
\- Vous avez déjà tenté votre chance, mon garçon. Ça a échoué. Laissez les explorer cette relation et s'entraider.  
\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui ils sont ? La marque sur le bras de Drago et cette foutue cicatrice sur le front de votre protégé ? Nous savons tous les deux ce que ça signifie...

Albus jeta un œil dans la pièce, et secoua lentement la tête. Il y avait une pointe d'incertitude dans son attitude, mais il ne comptait apparemment pas intervenir.  
\- Severus... N'oubliez pas la prophétie. Elle mentionne un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.

Le Maître des potions grogna, montrant les dents, furieux.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous encore vieux fou ? Je ne compte pas laisser Drago être la victime de vos théories !

Une ombre passa dans le regard bleu - probablement alors qu'il se souvenait des erreurs qu'il avait faites autrefois - mais le Directeur se reprit rapidement, et montra les deux garçons.  
Face à face, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et murmuraient, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne se touchaient pas encore, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants.  
\- Vous les avez déjà vus ensemble, Severus, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me suis rendu compte que Harry avait reçu un Oubliettes... Oh quelque chose de parfaitement maîtrisé, qui portait votre signature magique. Je suppose que si j'examinais le jeune Malefoy je trouverais la même chose. Que faisaient ils pour que vous interveniez ? Qu'avez vous voulu effacer ?

Severus pinça les lèvres, mécontent. Mais Dumbledore insista doucement, visiblement sûr de ce qu'il avançait.  
Le Maître des potions finit par avouer à contrecœur ce qu'il avait surpris.  
\- Ils s'embrassaient ! Ça vous va ? Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et je ne pouvais pas les laisser risquer leur vie de cette façon ! Ils devenaient vulnérables ! Si quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte... La faiblesse de votre élu est un foutu Mangemort, Albus !

Albus sourit et lui tapota le bras, d'un air apaisant.  
\- C'est là que vous faites erreur mon cher ami. Ce que vous appelez faiblesse est probablement ce qui leur donnera suffisamment de force pour s'en sortir.  
\- Et comment ? Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le découvrira, il lui suffira d'appeler Drago au travers de l'immonde marque qu'il a sur le bras et de le torturer à mort pour faire plier Potter.

Le Directeur sourit doucement.  
\- Le pouvoir que Harry a, celui que Voldemort ignore... C'est ça Severus. L'amour. C'est l'amour de sa mère qui l'a sauvé lorsqu'il était bébé, et c'est l'amour qu'il partage visiblement avec le jeune Malefoy qui le poussera à se dépasser et à faire ce que nous attendons tous de lui. Même si je dois avouer que c'était totalement inattendu.

Severus renifla, mais il manquait de conviction. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce et vit Potter attraper la main de Drago, essayant visiblement de le convaincre de quelque chose. Son filleul secouait la tête, résistant visiblement, mais son regard perdu indiquait sa reddition prochaine.

Il ferma les yeux, refusant encore d'accepter. Dumbledore insista.  
\- Vous êtes un sorcier puissant, Severus. Je suis certain que vos Oubliettes était parfait. Et pourtant... ils sont de nouveau ensemble, prêt à succomber une fois encore. Ce n'est pas juste une passade ou une plaisanterie de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce n'est pas un piège. Il fallait qu'ils soient sincères dans leurs sentiments pour que le sort d'oubli ne soit contourné de cette façon.  
\- C'est ce que vous direz au gamin quand Drago aura été torturé ou tué pour l'affaiblir ? Il a déjà perdu son parrain, et même si je n'aime pas Potter, je ne peux pas lui souhaiter de revivre ça. Perdre un être aimé sous ses yeux.

Dumbledore soupira.  
\- C'est un risque. Mais vous savez que Harry ne laissera jamais celui qu'il aime être blessé. Et vous savez qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas, malgré la marque sur son bras ou son nom de famille.

Le Maître des potions ferma les yeux et comprit que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Dumbledore avait pris sa décision, et il ne pouvait que plier.

Severus se tourna vers la porte de la salle de classe, épaule contre épaule avec Dumbledore pour y observer ce qui se passait. La porte était entrebâillée, et ils avaient une vue dégagée sur les deux adolescents.

Ils auraient pu hurler que les gamins n'auraient pas bronché. Ils étaient fascinés l'un par l'autre, perdus dans leur monde. Ils se moquaient visiblement d'être surpris ensemble.

Ils avaient leurs mains entrelacées, et Drago murmurait. Il avait une expression résignée, comme s'il essayait de repousser Harry, comme s'il lui rappelait son rôle. Mais Potter, lui, avait les sourcils froncés. Visiblement il n'était pas d'accord.  
Severus connaissait cette expression butée, têtue, signe qu'il ne lâcherait rien, qu'il n'écoutait probablement pas un seul des arguments que Drago pourrait avancer. Après tout, il avait suffisamment eu le morveux en retenue pour reconnaître l'expression de son caractère idiot.

Voyant que Potter ne semblait pas sensible à ses arguments, Drago remonta sa manche brusquement sous le regard effaré de Severus. Il s'exposait et mettait sa vie entre les mains de son rival de toujours.

Avec ce geste, Potter pourrait l'envoyer directement à Azkaban, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'un procès.

Severus serra les poings, persuadé que Potter allait avoir un mouvement de recul. Qu'il allait montrer sa répugnance pour les Mangemorts, pour le camp qui avait fait de lui un orphelin. Qu'il blesserait ainsi Drago profondément, alors que le blondinet avait mis son cœur à nu.  
Le Gryffondor était cependant totalement imprévisible.

Loin de repousser le Serpentard, il posa la main à plat sur l'horrible tatouage, avec un sourire triste et résigné. Drago, yeux écarquillés, se figea.

Près de Severus, Dumbledore eut un gloussement ravi, ses yeux bleus brillant de contentement. Le potionniste marmonna, dubitatif, réprimant l'envie de torturer le vieil homme cinglé à ses côtés.  
\- Ça ne peut pas marcher. Il y a tant de raisons qui font que c'est de la folie... Ils ne se sont jamais entendus...  
\- Laissez leur une chance, Severus.  
\- Pas quand leur vie est en jeu ! Vous êtes un stupide sentimental, et votre... laxisme va provoquer la mort de ces deux gosses !

Sans quitter Drago des yeux, Harry caressait son bras, comme pour effacer la marque par la seule force de sa volonté. Le Serpentard se laissait faire, comme hypnotisé, fasciné par le regard vert qui lui donnait tant d'attention.

Vaincu, Severus capitula finalement. Dumbledore avait l'air si sûr de lui, et il n'avait jamais vu son filleul avec un visage si... apaisé. Si heureux.  
\- Ils vont me haïr. Encore plus que Potter ne peut me détester actuellement.  
Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.  
\- Ils comprendront que c'était pour les protéger. Laissez leur le bénéfice du doute, Severus. Et je ne pense pas que Harry vous déteste. Vous ne le laissez juste pas approcher, perdu dans votre ressentiment envers son père.

Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent, presque jusqu'à se coller l'un à l'autre, sans oser détourner le regard. Ils respiraient plus vite, et leurs pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Un instant, le Maître des potions espéra presque qu'ils étaient sous l'influence d'un stupide sort qui allait se dissiper... Qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs esprits, se regarder avec colère et s'écarter l'un de l'autre. S'insulter comme avant. Échanger des sorts, l'obligeant à intervenir pour les séparer.

Dans l'esprit de Severus, la scène se superposa à une autre, la fois où il était intervenu.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent, lentement, et enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement. Comme si c'était la première fois.

Au début, c'était juste un effleurement. Ils ne parlaient plus, leurs gestes hurlant leurs sentiments mutuels, qu'ils étaient en train de redécouvrir.  
Une pression de leurs lèvres, et ils s'écartèrent, comme pour épier les réactions de l'autre, incertains.

Dumbledore posa la main sur l'épaule de Severus.  
\- Nous devrions les laisser.  
Mais le Maître des potions secoua la tête, un peu perturbé par la scène si intime qu'il observait, à la manière d'un voyeur.  
\- Je dois leur expliquer. Leur dire pourquoi...

Dans la pièce, Harry avait passé la langue sur ses lèvres, un peu nerveux. Fasciné, Drago l'avait attiré à lui pour initier un nouveau baiser, malhabile mais intense. Le Survivant laissa échapper un léger gémissement de satisfaction, s'accrochant à son camarade et répondant avec bonne volonté à l'échange.

Les doigts du Directeur de l'école se resserrèrent sur l'épaule osseuse de son employé, et il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Vous ne comptez pas interférer, Severus ?

Un autre gémissement attira leur attention, et ils purent voir les deux garçons s'agripper l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils se bécotaient gentiment, échangeant des sourires à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparaient, ne détournant pas le regard de l'autre. Parfois un mot était chuchoté, trop doucement pour être surpris par les adultes les espionnant.

Le Maître des potions grogna légèrement.  
\- J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez Albus. Je ne ferais rien. Juste... leur donner les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai lancé cet Oubliette.  
\- Peut être serait il judicieux de trouver un meilleur moment pour cette conversation. Ils sont légèrement occupés, et leurs hormones bouillonnantes ne vous laisseront pas vous justifier mon garçon.

Dans la pièce, Harry Potter avait pris entre ses mains les joues de Drago et le maintenait contre lui, front contre front. Il lui parlait doucement, calmement. Il y avait une telle intimité dans ce moment que Severus sentit ses joues rosir et il détourna le regard.  
Drago était pleinement attentif et son expression reflétait un tel espoir que son parrain jura qu'il tuerait Potter si cet idiot se jouait du jeune blondinet. S'il lui brisait le cœur comme lui avait eu le cœur brisé quand Lily avait choisi Potter.

Albus insista.  
\- Laissez les Severus. C'est un ordre.

Drago eut un sourire lumineux, plein d'une confiance totale, et initia un nouveau baiser. Il avait agrippé à la taille le Gryffondor et il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention ni l'un ni l'autre de s'éloigner.

Forcé d'obéir, Severus suivit le Directeur, non sans un dernier regard aux garçons, pestant contre la folie d'un vieil homme. L'amour n'avait pas sauvé Lily. L'amour n'avait pas empêché qu'elle soit tuée sous les yeux de son fils unique.  
L'amour ne sauverait pas plus Potter lorsque le mage noir serait face à lui. Il ne sauverait pas Drago quand ce monstre apprendrait la relation entre les deux garçons.

Refusant de faire comme si tout allait bien, Severus ne retourna pas dans la Grande Salle, préférant se retrancher dans les cachots, dans son bureau. Son sanctuaire.  
Avec un rictus mauvais, il se demanda comment Lucius prendrait la chose, lorsqu'il apprendrait que son héritier, son fils unique, si précieux, fricotait avec Potter.  
C'était au-delà de ça même. Ce n'était plus fricoter. Il semblait que Drago avait donné son cœur à Potter, inconitionnellement. Et la réciproque était vraie visiblement.

Son vieil ami risquait d'en faire une attaque. Ou bien il verrait les avantages à avoir un lien avec le si célèbre Survivant. Après tout, Lucius avait la capacité de toujours tirer parti au maximum de chaque situation. Ce fichu aristocrate risquait bien d'assurer qu'il avait toujours soutenu Potter si le gosse finissait par venir à bout de leur Maître...

L'heure du couvre feu approchait.

Severus n'était pas réapparu, occupé à corriger des copies, passant ses nerfs sur les idioties racontées par les Poufsouffle de première année.  
Il ruminait, de mauvaise humeur, continuant à trouver l'idée stupide. À son goût, Dumbledore aimait bien trop jouer les marionnettistes avec la vie des autres.

Parier la vie de deux adolescents et l'avenir du monde magique sur une prophétie et sur l'interprétation toute personnelle qu'il en avait faite était au mieux stupide, au pire criminel. Mais il était le leader de la lumière et le seul homme qui faisait rempart entre lui et Azkaban.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu vers Dumbledore en rampant après la mort de Lily, il lui avait juré de lui obéir aveuglément. De prendre tous les risques sans poser de questions. Pour le plus grand bien.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Avec un grognement agacé, il posa sa plume et se redressa, ordonnant à son visiteur nocturne d'entrer d'un ton glacial.

Il se gela quand il croisa un regard vert bien connu.

Potter. Forcément.

Il s'y attendait, mais il avait pensé que le gamin hésiterait un peu plus longtemps avant de venir. Ou qu'il ne viendrait pas seul.  
Étrangement, il aurait préféré l'affronter en compagnie de son filleul. Drago était un Serpentard et il aurait compris ses motivations. Drago aurait compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

Il soupira mais garda un visage de marbre, masquant sa lassitude.  
\- Potter. Que me vaut le douteux plaisir si près du couvre-feu ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre dortoir ?

L'adolescent eut un mince sourire, mais il resta calme. Peu avant, il aurait explosé directement. Ou il aurait affiché ses sentiments sur son visage.  
Ce fut ça qui déstabilisa le plus Severus. L'homme hésita et le garçon s'en rendit compte. Il s'engouffra dans la faille, avançant dans le bureau, tête levée fièrement.  
\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait, Monsieur.

Severus déglutit, nerveusement. Il se recomposa un visage neutre mais il savait qu'il avait été percé à jour. Cependant, il était trop fier pour rendre les armes si facilement.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Potter.

L'adolescent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et en cet instant, il n'avait plus l'air du naïf gosse habituel. Il avait une aura différente, et Severus plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait changé.  
Bien que différent il était toujours aussi... insupportable. Les yeux verts pétillèrent d'amusement, et il gloussa doucement.  
\- Vous vous demandez ce qui a changé, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Pris d'un terrible doute, Severus plissa les yeux et se pencha pour le détailler.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait Potter ?

Loin de s'en formaliser, l'adolescent éclata de rire.  
\- Moi ? Rien ! Mais j'ai récupéré ce que vous m'aviez pris. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Un instant le professeur crut entendre distinctement le gloussement ravi du vieil homme qui était à la tête de Poudlard. Il l'imaginait parfaitement lui révéler d'un ton docte que le changement chez le gosse venait de l'amour. Que c'était le fameux pouvoir qui lui assurerait la victoire. Et face à cette aura éblouissante de confiance, il pouvait presque le croire.

Severus soupira et se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, yeux fermés. Lui si froid affichait en cet instant sa fatigue et sa vulnérabilité. Il grogna, ne ressentant pas la moindre culpabilité.  
\- Pour vous protéger, stupide gosse ! Vous vous rendez vulnérable et vous mettez en plus mon filleul en danger !

Harry Potter pencha la tête, et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.  
\- Vous vouliez nous protéger tous les deux ?  
\- Quoi d'autre ? Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas échouer, Potter. Dumbledore semble penser que vous êtes la solution à tous les problèmes du monde magique...

Potter soupira et se frotta les yeux, ressemblant à un petit garçon malgré la puissance magique brute qui émanait de lui.  
\- Si vous n'aviez pas fait ça... j'aurais pu empêcher Drago d'être marqué. Et je n'aurais jamais lancé ce maudit sort sur lui.  
\- Et vous êtes incapable de fermer votre esprit. À l'instant où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait vu vos sentiments, la famille Malefoy aurait été perdue. Ils auraient été tous tués, et vous auriez eu à vivre les tortures et les derniers moments de Drago.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, sans la moindre colère. Comme s'il comprenait.

Il baissa la tête, le front plissé, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis, il se redressa et fixa son professeur, sans la moindre animosité.  
\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Professeur. Sans lui, je n'avais pas la moindre chance de réussir. Il me donne l'espoir d'un avenir. Il me donne... l'envie de me battre. Pour le sauver. J'avais déjà mes amis, mais lui... C'est encore plus fort.

Severus ferma les yeux. Vaincu, il murmura.  
\- Je sais.  
Il se perdit dans ses pensées, se souvenant des yeux de Lily. Depuis tout ce temps, il survivait pour elle, pour réparer ses erreurs. Pour respecter la dernière promesse qu'il lui avait faite.  
Il avait accompli l'impossible, selon Dumbledore. Il avait survécu à toute une vie d'espion, avec comme seule formation la rage et l'envie de vengeance.

Potter le dévisagea en silence et hocha la tête doucement.  
\- Alors vous allez nous aider ?  
Severus eut un mince sourire. Il reprit son expression indifférente.  
\- Évidemment.


End file.
